The Lunar Princess' Revenge
by TaoShaman
Summary: The story is of a princess from another land come to seek revenge upon Rapunzel and Flynn. There may be some parts I need to edit later on.


The Lunar Princess' Revenge

A young girl rode through the woods on her horse dark as the night sky as her long silver hair flowed behind her in the wind. She was Celestria, the princess of the kingdom of the moon. She was riding through the night determined to make it to the neighboring kingdom before the sun came up. She came upon the kingdom's gates. This was the kingdom of Rapunzel.

Celestria had heard the tale of Rapunzel and how Gothel had kidnapped her. But, she really had no reason to care about that. For Gothel had been a citizen of her kingdom. She had not returned for years, but was still considered part of her kingdom. Rapunzel and that thief, Flynn were responsible for her death and would have to pay. For the kingdom of the moon would never allow another kingdom to kill one of their citizens and as their princess, Celestria would take care of them personally. There was another reason she wanted to come to their kingdom. Where Rapunzel had gotten power from the sun, Celestria had power from the moon. And where Rapunzel's power could give life, Celestria's could take it away and she fully intended to use that power.

She ducked behind a building and pulled the hood of her pitch black hood above her head. She motioned for her horse, Dmitri, to go back into the forest and wait for her. Few knew of her kingdom and even fewer knew of the princess and her long silver hair. Even though, she still tied her hair back with a black cord and hid it beneath her hood. She snuck into a small bar and began to collect information on the recently found princess and her savior.

As the day wore on, she had enough information to know how to complete her plan. She waited until dusk and then, snuck towards the castle. She was able to easily slip past their guards and made her way towards the garden, where the princess was likely to be. As she got closer, she slowed down the hid behind a wall.

It was there she saw the princess with her now short brown hair. "There she is, and it is here she shall perish." she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. It was, Flynn, the thief that had killed Gothel. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked her. "I just desperately need to speak with the princess, but I am too nervous too." She said innocently. "I can help you talk to her, come with me." He said with a smile. "Thank you so much." She said faking a smile. "Idiotic fool, you both shall pay for your disrespect to my kingdom." She thought with a smile. "Rapunzel, this girl here needs to talk to you." He said while pointing to Celestria. "Yes, how can I help you?" asked Rapunzel with her trademark smile. "Oh, I don't really think there is much you can help me with, but allow me to help you." Said Celestria. "With what?" asked Rapunzel completely unaware to her impending situation. "Why with your death, of course." Said Celestria as she threw off her cloak and untied the cord letting her silver hair flow around her. "What?" both Rapunzel and Flynn said, Flynn standing in front of Rapunzel. "Well, you both have greatly dishonored the kingdom of the moon. And I am here to ensure that it will not happen again." Celestria said glaring at both of them holding a lock of her hair in her hand. "The kingdom of the moon?" said Rapunzel full of confusion. "Yes. The kingdom of the moon, which I am the princess of. You are responsible for the death of one of our citizens and we do not take very kindly that king of offense." Said Celestria glaring at them with eyes full of malice. "What are you talking about? We never killed anyone!" said Rapunzel. "You are responsible for Gothel's death, she was one of our citizens and for that you must die." Said Celestria while pointing at the both of them. "But you don't know what she did to me, she ""Stop, We all know exactly what she did to you, and really we do not care." Said Celestria interrupting Rapunzel.

Flynn rushed at Celestria. She merely stepped to the side and threw the lock of her hair around him. "Your time has come to an end. And now you must perish. The life will drain from your body as the moon takes your soul. Your judgment day has come. And now you shall never awake to see the moon and stars again." She sang as her hair began to glow the silvery-white of the moon and her eyes began to glow with the stars. His body sunk to the ground limp and lifeless. "It's too bad, I really wanted to kill you first." She said to Rapunzel as she pushed his lifeless corpse to the ground.

"Nooooo! How could you!" Rapunzel screamed. "Must you be loud? You are going to join him very soon in the afterlife." Celestria said sighing with annoyance. Rapunzel began to run towards the other side of the garden in hopes of escape. "Must people always try to run?" Celestria groaned tossing her hair towards Rapunzel's ankle tripping her. Rapunzel fell to the ground as Celestria slowly strode towards her singing her song. Rapunzel began to pale, but did not die. "I should have known that this wouldn't completely kill you. No matter though, I thought this might happen and brought a backup plan." Said Celestria grinning darkly while pulling out a silver dagger as the moon shone upon her brightly glowing hair and eyes. "No, no, please, think about what you are doing." Rapunzel pleaded while desperately trying to back away. "Oh, do not worry. I have, how else would I have thought to bring a backup. You should consider yourself very lucky. If it were not for this dagger, you death would have been much more painful and there are not many that can say they were killed by hand by Celestria, princess of the kingdom of the moon. And they do not call me the goddess of death for nothing." Celestria said while looking into Rapunzel's fear stricken eyes.

And with that she plunged the dagger deep into Rapunzel's chest. Celestria stabbed her repeatedly to ensure her death as bright crimson blood splattered upon her face, dress and hair. She rose gripping the dagger in her hand smiling down upon the bloody corpse. She gazed at the crimson covered blade as it glistened in the moonlight. "I heard the princess' scream from over here." Someone yelled. "That must be the guards, it took them long enough to get here." Celestria thought as she gathered up him things and ran for the palace gates. She ran through the gates and ducked behind a building. Putting on her cloak she made her way towards the woods using the back streets not bothering to wipe the blood from herself.

As she walked into the woods, she came upon her faithful black steed, Dmitri. Moving her hand through his dark mane she said with a smile, "Hello, Dmitri, Our job is finished. Let us return home. Won't mother and father be proud we finished so quickly?" And with that she mounted her striking stallion and rode off into the dark night back to her kingdom to recount the excellent news of their deaths.


End file.
